


the note

by MissLuci



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci
Summary: What was on that note Buffy left Spike at the beginning of ‘End of Days’?
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 11





	the note

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spike woke up alone. Not that he’d expected anything else. That was how it always went with them, but last night was… it was… perfect. She’d let him hold her and touch her in a way she’d never done before. She'd allowed him to show her tenderness and love. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could still smell her on his shirt, the bed, the pillow she’d tucked under her head when she wasn’t using his chest or his arm. He opened his eyes and started to sit up. That was when he saw it. The piece of paper folded in half on the pillow next to him.

He picked It up. He considered tossing it away. What could it say that would ease his mind? She’d left him. Again. Ah, who am I kidding? He asked himself as he unfolded the paper.

Will Spike,

Last night was perfect. 

Thank you,

Buffy

He smiled, even though he was a little bit disappointed. That was it? At least it was something. She hadn’t left without saying anything, right? He would have much preferred if she’d woken him up, but this was something. He rolled out of bed and folded the note. He put it in his pocket.

He wandered into the kitchen to see what kind of nosh the previous owner might have left. Maybe there was some beer in the fridge. They’d be warm because the power had been out for more than a day, but they’d be better than nothing. 

He opened the door to the fridge and grinned. Apparently, the owner had decent taste. There was most of a 12 pack of Guinness on the bottom shelf. As an added bonus, Guinness wasn't bad warm. He grabbed himself 4 bottles and started to shut the door. He noticed a balled-up piece of paper on the floor. He was going to ignore it, but it was the same type of paper that his note from Buffy had been written on. He closed the refrigerator door with his elbow and set two of the beers on the counter. He picked up the paper and took it into the living room with his other two drinks. He opened one and took a long swallow before un-balling the paper and smoothing it out. 

It was from Buffy. Words were crossed out and X’d over. it looked like it had gotten wet. Tears? 

William, Spike,

Last night, when you said those things to me, I was sca xxxx What you said to me was perfect. No one has ever seen me. Not the way you do. You make me believe in myself. I’ve never felt so close to anyone, not even XXXXX, not even when we XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX How can I tell you what you mean to me? I’m terrified Spike! Not of you, but of us. Of what you make me feel. Someday, maybe we XXXXXXXXXXXXXX when this is all over, maybe xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Spike, I’m terrified, I think I loXXXXXXXX

Thank you.

Love,

Buffy

The paper caught his own tears as he read and re-read the note. Finally, the sun began to set. He folded the note and placed it next to the other in his pocket and slowly made his way to Revello Drive.


End file.
